Let it Snow
by Demigod from Camp Half-Blood
Summary: Long ago, Boreas gifted a family the powers of Winter. Every generation or so, a child is chosen to inherit those powers and sometimes, to become immortal. Sophie, daughter of Poseidon (Sorry, I just really like him :P), descendant of Athena, is one of them. So is Elsa and Jack Frost, who make a little trouble at Camp. A PJO-Frozen-Rise of the Guardians crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie PoV

I wake up with my hands shivering. Then I feel that my whole body is shaking, and I realize that I forgot to turn on the heater last night.

Groaning, I heave myself up and walk up to the heater. I glance outside and see the streets engulfed with whiteness. The last snowflakes float lazily down to the ground and grin to myself. Maybe there'll be no school today.

But as I look closer, I see a silhouette of a boy with a…cane? He skips and dances down the sidewalk on a frozen path. I blink, and he disappears.

_Must be my imagination_, I think, and turn on the heater. I look outside again. There are only a few short icicles on the roof and dripping water. Closing my eyes and concentrating, I imagine a 5-inch long icicle. I open my eyes again and see a long icicle in the place of the dripping water. It's been a long time since I let myself use my power.

I get dressed in warm clothes and walk downstairs. My mom is on the phone, looking worried, and hangs up at the last words.

"Chiron called," she says. "Somehow, all the snow got into the camp boundaries. They think it's Khione, getting her revenge, and the camp needs everyone they can get. We're leaving soon," she finishes.

My eyes widen. It's been 2 years since the battle with Gaea, and I thought Khione's essence got thrown into Tartarus. But I just reply with an okay.

"Remember, Sophie, don't let anyone, not even Chiron know of your powers. They'll think you're Khione in disguise," my mom whispers. I tug at my blonde braid and nod. I must keep my powers controlled.

[Line Break]

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood an hour later, and I see that camp is covered a foot deep in the snow. Biting my lip, I hop out of the car and clutch both of my daggers. A monster _better _not attack at a time like this. I'm so nervous; a part of ground becomes frozen. My eyes widen and I try to forget it. I wave to my mom, heft up my backpack, and start into camp.

"Sophie!" Hannah, my sister and best friend, runs over to greet me. I smile and hug her. It's weird despite our differences, we're still like best friends. Percy runs over with Annabeth, grins, and ruffles my hair.  
"Hey!" I protest. It took my mom a long time to French braid my hair.

"Nice to see you too, Sophie," Percy responds, still grinning. "Hey, I bet since there's snow, we can melt it since it's technically frozen water and win capture the flag," he says. His girlfriend, Annabeth, sighs, exasperated.

"Seaweed Brain, first of all, frozen water is ice. And second of all, it's _snow, _not water. You can't control snow," she says pointedly. "Also, I doubt we're going to play capture the flag soon, because this is a really serious matter and we can't play in the _snow_," she adds. Now it's Percy's turn to sigh.

I try for a smile, because I _can _control snow. Then I remember my mom said not to let anyone know and let my smile fade.

Chiron trotted up to us.

"Good thing you're here, Sophie. We need all the campers we can if we're going to tr—defeat Khione." I squinted.

"How do you know it's Khione and not some… other force?" I asked. Chiron sighed.

"Khione is our best guess. And how would another force break through the camp boundaries with snow?" I shrugged.

"I don't know," she said finally. "It's just… you know… I didn't think even the gods could break through the camp boundaries." Chiron smiled.

"You have much to learn, my child," he said.

[Line Break]

Jack Frost PoV

The first time I met Elsa, she was trying to steal my job.

One winter morning, I was dancing down the sidewalk, freezing it and adding frost to the windows. Then I saw Elsa. She was going down the opposite side of me, her platinum hair trailing behind her. I thought she was a normal person, unable to see me. But she stared at me, watching me go down the sidewalk with my staff, freezing things on the way. She looked at me in a peculiar way and started skipping down, leaving a trail of ice and snow behind her. Elsa looked back at me and gave me a smug look. I glared back and realized she was _not _a normal human.

I then walked over to her with my staff.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily. She gave me an innocent look.

"Why, spreading the joys of winter, of course," she said with a smile. That's when I realized how pretty she was, with her cold blue eyes and light blonde hair. She looked like any other popular girl at a school. Except her clothes.

She wore a light blue/white dress, which shimmered in the morning light. She had a long, thin cape that looked like ice. I disliked her instantly.

"You mean trying to steal my job," I said, glaring at her. "Look, I don't know who you are, girl, but spreading winter is _my,_ Jack Frost's, job."

"I wasn't trying to steal your job," she said. "I just wanted to use my powers, for once, for joy," she continued with a sad, faraway look. For a split second, I felt sorry for her. "My name is Elsa, by the way."

"Well, you _are_ doing my job," I retorted. "And I don't need any help."

"I'm as capable as spreading winter as you are," she said. "In case you didn't notice, I _can _spread winter." At that, I noticed the ice beneath her expanding and growing.

"Who says you're as capable as me?"

"A contest, then."

"Fine. Somewhere that hasn't been covered in snow yet."

Elsa smiled. Then we started searching.

[Line Break]

So, yeah. That was pretty much how I met Elsa.

At night, I find a place.

It looks like a strawberry patch, but as I look up at the sign, it says "Camp Half-Blood". I look at the patch again, and there's also many cabins, an arena, a mansion, and kids, singing around a campfire.

"How about we start when they fall asleep?" Elsa suggests. I nod. "Also, I want to go first." I nod again.

I was _so _going to beat her.

[Line Break]

Elsa PoV

I rub my hands together. "Let's do this."

The contest rules are simple. Summon up as big a snowstorm as you can. The only thing that matters is the snow. Icicles, frozen ground, and frost don't matter. The one who gets the most feet of snow would win. The time limit is 30 minutes, so we won't overdose.

I run into the camping ground, leaving my hands to trail behind me, summoning up as a big snowstorm as I can. Being angry at Jack Frost enables my powers to run wildly, without control. But something stops me. Not a feeling, not a person, just something. I stop in my tracks.

"What, tired already?" Jack Frost jeers as he leans on a tree. I glare back at him and freeze his mouth shut. Ice starts creeping up the tree, and his feet are suddenly frozen to the ground. He looks surprised, then angry. I turned around again, with a smug look on my face. I am going to win this.

I dance around the camp, humming to myself "Let it go", trying to unleash my full potential. But again, the force stops me. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, I try to use all of my power mustered up inside me.

By the end, I have only made it to 6 inches.

"Looks like we know who's gonna win now," Jack says, picking himself up.

"Something was stopping me!"

"Yeah right."

I whip around, giving him a deathly look.

"Something _was._ And guess what, you get 7 inches or more, I'll never use my powers in front of you again." I turned around and climb up the tree, leaving a trail of ice and frost as I go up.

Jack Frost shrugs and starts his own snowstorm, using his staff. It seems like his powers came from his staff. I smile to myself, because I have just discovered his bane of power.

After about 20 minutes, Jack Frost begins to struggle. I smile to myself again. It has only snowed about 5 or 6 inches.

30 minutes pass, and the amount of snow there was before has doubled. It is a tie.

"Told you so," I say as he passes by me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"Anyways," I continue, "What was that that stopped us?" I ponder. Jack shrugs.

"It didn't really feel _evil_, but the force is probably stronger than us if it can stop me," I say.

"I wonder…" Jack starts to say.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fire and Ice

Sophie PoV

After coming to Camp, I was pretty stressed out.

The first morning, I was so worried that I would be caught that I made it snow another inch.

Then the next morning, I made icicles grow on the cabins. By accident of course. By then, the Demeter cabin was pretty annoyed at the snow.

"_I really need to keep my powers under control,"_ I thought the next morning at breakfast. "_Someone could find out._"

I then returned to my cabin and found that the water fountain was starting to freeze over. Exasperated, I looked around to see if anyone was here. Hannah and Percy were still at breakfast and it was only me.

Concentrating, I closed my eyes and imagined the water rippling over the fountain and melting all the ice. I opened my eyes and saw that the fountain was back to normal. Having Poseidon powers can come in pretty handy sometimes if you can also control snow and ice.


	3. Chapter 2 12 - Fire and Ice Part 2

I heard the cabin door open and looked over my shoulder. It was the other Sophie, from the Athena cabin. She was another good friend.

"Sophie?" she asked. "I couldn't help noticing you've seen a bit… unsettling ever since you came last week." I bit my lip.

"It's nothing," I replied a little too quickly. "Really." Sophie looked at me questioningly.

"It certainly doesn't _seem_ like nothing," she said, and then she sighed. "I'm a daughter of Athena. I can tell something's up."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, suddenly very interested in my feet. I knew that the fountain was probably starting to freeze over again, and tried to concentrate on getting it to melt. Again.

"Well, if you need to talk about it, I'm here," Sophie said with a wink. Then she left.

I looked at the fountain. It _had_ started to freeze over, and now icicles hung on it. Surprised, I shut my eyes tightly and opened them again, but it was still frozen. Sighing, I concentrated again, but it didn't work.

I headed towards the woods to Bunker Nine. Leo was the only one who knew about my powers. Once, he saw me at Half-Blood hill, and I had been trying to keep the ice under control. After I had explained everything, he just nodded and smiled, then melted the ice with his fire. His fire wasn't normal. It could actually melt it.

I found Leo working on the Celestial bronze sphere. He was still trying to find all the features of the Archidemes sphere he had recovered while on a big quest last year.

"Um, Leo?" I asked cautiously. I knew when he got into something, he could be easily surprised by the littlest things.

"Hm?" He asked without looking up. "Who is it?" He turned.

"It's me," I answered, then lowered my voice. "I accidentally froze the fountain in my cabin."

"What? How do you freeze a fountain? I mean, I know that your dad is Poseidon and all, but like, ice? That's new," he said, still tinkering on the Archidemes sphere. I sighed.

"Leo, you know what I mean!" Leo grinned

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just messing with ya," he said.

We headed back to Cabin 3. But Percy was already there.

"Hey Leo," he greeted. Then, "Why're you here?" My eyes widened, and I could see icicles crawling down the roof outside the window. The temperature dropped about 10 degrees, and if it wasn't before, the fountain was now completely frozen.

Leo put his hand on my shoulder, which reassured me a bit. "Sophie told me there was something wrong with the fountain and brought me here to fix it," he said. Percy nodded.

"'Kay. Well, I have to head over to the arena now." Percy left.

I relaxed and the temperature went up. The fountain didn't seem quite as frozen before. But Leo looked worried.

"You really need to keep your powers in check," he said. "Things could get out of control."

I nodded. We headed over to the fountain. Leo summoned fire in his hand and held it over the ice.

"Anyways," he said. "Do you know what's causing all this snow? I mean, because you have these powers and all… I really hope it's not Khione again. I might accidentally burn down Camp Half-Blood and that'll cause a little extra paperwork." He grinned. I returned it with a smile.

"No, I don't. Anyways, if it was Khione, she probably would have tried to kill you already." I had heard about Leo defeating Khione 2 years ago. When you return from a quest, the story spreads like wildfire.

Soon, the ice was melted.

"Thanks, Leo," I said. He shrugged.

"It was nothing."

I looked outside to see if anyone had been watching. There was the strange boy with a cane, the one I had seen dancing down the sidewalk. He was staring right back at me.

Jack Frost PoV

The girl had seen me. The one that had froze the fountain.

Elsa and I were still trying to figure out the place we had snowed on last night. We could tell it was no normal place.

Some places and people seemed to shift their appearance. Once, I had thought I had even seen someone with goat legs.

The place, the "camp", as we called it had about 30 cabins. Each one was strangely personalized. One had flowers and plants growing _outside_, despite the snow. One had stones with strange carvings outside the door. As far as we could tell, the people who camped here weren't normal people either.

The girl, for one. She had frozen the fountain and made icicles grow. I was _sure_ of it. The boy that was in there with her, too. He had had flames dancing against his palms, and it had not left a single burn.

Anyways, when I looked at her, I could tell she could see me. She made full eye contact, and she froze as if in either fear or surprise.

Just who _was_ this girl?


	4. Chapter 3 - The cold truth

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm still trying to figure out what will happen next. Also, I DO have a life, so I won't be able to update every day. But I'll try to add a chapter every week or so.**

Elsa PoV

"_What?"_ I exclaimed. "_You saw what?_"

"I told you," Jack said calmly. I still didn't trust him much, because I had only met him less than a week ago, but he was the only one who could see me, strangely. Ever since Rendell got conquered and Anna and Kristoff died, no one could see me, or paid any attention, except Jack and Olaf (**Olaf will come up later**). "There was a girl who I think made a fountain freeze, and also made some icicles grow. And I swear, she could see me." Nobody could see Jack either.

I shook my head. "Impossible. You're the first person I've met since Arendelle got conquered that could see me and had the same powers. Why would someone like us show up now (**By the way, the only reason the demigods can see Sophie is because she's a demigod, and younger. Jack and Elsa are not.**), if there was no one like us since the last millennium?" Jack shrugged.

"One thing for sure, the people, or campers, are not normal. The cabins are weird, and there was a boy with her that had fire in his hand. Then the fire disappeared, and he was perfectly fine." I gaped at him.

"You're lying," I said. "I shouldn't believe you. I only met you a week ago."

"I swear, it's the truth! Go see for yourself if you don't believe me." I looked up.

"It's too dark," I said. "We'll go tomorrow."

[Line Break]

Sophie PoV

_There's snow. Snow everywhere. The snow stings my face like sharp shards of ice. Normally, I would be able to control the temperature and snow, but when I try, nothing happens. I realize I'm alone. Wait, no I'm not. In the distance, I see a camp. Camp Half-Blood. Inside the boundaries are a tall and slender girl with platinum hair pulled back in a French braid. Her clothes are like nothing I've ever seen before. She's wearing a shimmery, bluish white dress and a thin cape looking like it's made of ice. I stare at her for a while and realize she's the one making it snow. I approach Camp, and when I step into the boundaries, I can feel the instant change of weather. I look down. There's about 3 inches of snow on the ground. After about 10 minutes, there's about half a foot. The girl calls to someone, but I can't hear a word she's saying. And then I see that she's gesturing towards Half-Blood Hill, and a boy comes bounding towards her. He's the one I saw on the day I came to Camp because of the snow. I can now get a close look. He has on a navy blue pullover that looks like it's dotted with frost, dark brown pants, and no shoes or socks. Like last time, he's holding onto his cane casually, like it's a pain brush and he's the artist. Maybe he is, because after he and the girl share an angry conversation, he runs into Camp, making it snow even more. I can see the hesitation in his face, like something's holding him back. Of course something is. The magical boundaries. I watch him for a few minutes, and then stare at the girl. I can see a resemblance. They both have platinum hair, almost white, and cold blue eyes that share some kind of sadness. I watch them until they fade away in the snow._

My eyes open. It's still dark outside, and Percy and Hannah are still sleeping. I roll over and try to read the clock. I think it says 5:28, or somewhere before 5:30. I then remember my dream. Demigod dreams are never normal. They usually show something that is happening, has happened, or will happen. If they don't, then the dreams are explanations, answers. I quickly analyze my dream and realize that the 2 people made it snow.

Here.

At Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 4 - Don't know what to name it

**Sorry I haven't posted a lot. I'm mainly focusing on this story, and my new one, I made a chapter but it disappeared D: As soon as I find it and edit it, I'll post it :D Also I'm doing this fantasy/sci-fi club thing at school so I can make new chapters at school :D**

Sophie PoV

I was restless the rest of the night in the Poseidon cabin. I kept thinking about my dream. _How had those 2 people made it snow in Camp Half-Blood?_ At first, I had thought the girl was Khione. But then I realized Khione had black hair; the girl had platinum hair. Also, she had some kind of… sadness. She looked lonely. The boy, I wasn't sure what to think of. Was he a snow nymph? Was there even such thing?

I tossed and turned until about 6 a.m., being the ADHD demigod I am, I snuck out. The snow and ice was still present, and my breath was visible in the cool early morning air. It felt weird standing in just a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans, but the cold didn't bother me (**Elsa: THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED MY ANYWAYS! :DDD**).

Not knowing where to go, I circled the cabins and watched the sun rise a few minutes later. I saw through the window of the Athena cabin that Annabeth was sitting at a desk, with a piece of paper and a pencil in front of her. I ducked as she looked my way.

I walked all around camp (nothing like a nice walk to refresh your mind) until I was at the edge of the canoeing lake. Concentrating, I melted the thin sheet of ice on top and jumped in. the water was probably freezing, but due to my ice powers, I only felt a slight tingle.

At the bottom of the lake, I saw the naiads. They were still asleep, and unfinished baskets were strewn around them. I swam around, trying to clear my mind, until it was almost time for everyone to wake up. I hopped out of the lake, and snuck back into the Poseidon cabin. Percy was already awake.

"Where were you?" he asked. My eyes widened and I bit my lip.

"Um… I was… taking a walk," I said unconvincingly. That raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you cold?"

I resisted singing out "The cold never bothered my anyways" from a movie I saw. But that would be way too obvious. I glanced outside. Nothing like being nervous to make it more wintery. The hour I had to myself had calmed me, so some snow had melted and it was a little warmer. But even in the usually warm cabin, the temperature seemed to drop 10 degrees. I saw Percy shiver.

"I… um… went to the lake to go for a swim. I couldn't sleep. So I… um, made the water warmer," I tried. Percy gave me a confused look, but he let it go.

I looked outside the window, and icicles starting dripping down from the roof from my distress. Sighing, I flopped onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I realized how tired I really was. I wished I could lay here forever. But I knew I had to get up soon. So I walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Looking into the mirror, I could see how tired I really was. There were dark eyebags under my eyes, and my hair was stringy and messed up. I grabbed a brush and tried to comb my hair while looking at the frost-tinted mirror.

"G'morning," said Hannah, staring into the mirror. Startled, I dropped my brush.

"G-good morning," I stammered. I glanced behind me, and the frost started crawling to the middle of the mirror.

"It's really cold, huh?" Hannah said, grinning. I nodded tentatively.

"So. Since it's almost breakfast, I need to get ready soon, can you be ready soon?" she asked.

"I'm already ready," I said. I walked out of the bathroom briskly. Hannah looked at me curiously.

"You know, if someone is bothering you, you can tell me," she said, cocking her head. I froze.

"You have _no idea."_ I whipped around. "You have _no idea _what I'm going through right now. So don't even try to understand!" I said angrily. I was tired of people saying that.

Hannah gave a hurt look and quickly wiped it off. I'd forgotten how defiant and tough she always tried to be.

"Fine. Then I won't," she replied angrily. Hannah slammed the bathroom door.

The cabin temperature was getting lower, and ice and frost started crawling in from the blast of emotion. I flopped onto my bed again.

A few minutes later, she came out. Hannah took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for saying that," she let out quickly. I knew she was taking a big leap of faith. Apologies weren't exactly Hannah's strong suit.

"It's fine," I muttered.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast," she said.

"I'm not hungry," I called, my face buried in my pillow.

" Are you sick?" Hannah asked. "Do you want some ambrosia and nectar?"

"No really, I'm fine," my muffled voice called. "Just tired."

"'Kay. Seeya later." I heard the cabin door open and shut.

I peeked up from my pillow and checked the fountain. There was a thin layer of ice. Sighing, I pulled up my blanket to sleep. Maybe when I woke up, all the ice would be gone.


	6. Chapter 5-- The first meeting

Sophie PoV

I wake up a few hours later. I had missed most of my morning activities, but I had a vague memory of Mitchell, from the Apollo cabin, trickling nectar into my mouth. But I still felt drowsy and tired. Groaning, I rolled over to see the time it was almost lunchtime.

I was about to close my eyes again when I saw something strange. There was that boy and the girl from my dream, talking. The boy looked a little like he was flirting, he told her a joke and she laughed. They came closer to my cabin. I tried to look like I was asleep, but the boy had spotted me. He seemed to say something to the girl and covered her eyes.

He came right in front of the window, and a scooched over a little bit, feeling small. He uncovered the girl's eyes. She stared at me for a split second and turned away.

"_What, am I that ugly?_" I thought snarkily. "_Well excuse me, but I'm not a museum display_,"

I pretended not to see them and tried to distract them by unsuccessfully trying to get Hannah's attention, who was talking to one of the Roman demigods that had transferred here last year. The strange girl and boy seemed disappointed, but the boy tried to cheer her up and gestured towards the cabin door.

_"Oh no no no no no, they're not coming in,"_ I thought, groaning inwardly. I pulled out a Greek book and pretended to read. I heard the door open.

"I can't. She just looks so much like Anna," I heard the girl say. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I didn't want you to get my hopes up on a girl who could actually see and hear us. Didn't you see her? She was looking at another girl behind us."

"Elsa, I'm _sure_ she saw us. She looked at me _right _in the eye. On top of that, I saw her making that fountain freeze!", the boy said pleadingly. Ice started crawling up the walls and the temperature dropped.

"Jack," Elsa said. "I'm really glad I met you and everything, because you were the first one in centuries who noticed me besides Olaf, but I don't want someone who will get my hopes up for nothing!"

"Please," Jack said. "I'm _sure_. Let's just try to get her attention. Please?" He must have given Elsa puppy eyes like the way Percy did to Annabeth sometimes, because the Elsa sighed and said okay. I heard them walk towards me. My heart beating faster, I concentrated as hard as I could on my book. Even though I had been laying in bed for the whole morning, I could feel the temperature drop even more, and I could hear the crackle of ice. I also heard Jack and Elsa stop walking.

"Did you feel the temperature drop, or is that just me?" Jack asked. The crackle of ice became louder.

"Did you hear that?" asked Elsa. "I'm sure it wasn't me."

"See?" Jack asked. "It must be this girl right here!" I tensed.

"Oi, can you hear us?" asked Jack. I could see his face over my book. He had whitish hair and a mischievous smile. He also held the strange staff, and wore a frosty blue pullover, brown pants, and no shoes or socks. I could barely see Elsa behind him. Elsa looked beautiful and elegant, with her cold blue eyes. Her loose braid, however, made her look a little more free. Her faced was scrunched up.

"Hey, little girl?" It took me almost all my willpower to slam my book and slap him. I absolutely _hated _being called "little girl". It made me feel weak, small, and cowardly, like I needed someone to protect me, not strong and brave like an average demigod like me was.

"Jack," Elsa said gently, tears rolling down her face. "She can't see or hear us." The ice started melting and the temperature crawling back to normal.

"No! I'm sure she can," Jack said, his face scrunching up like Elsa. "Hello? Hey you!" he said, waving his hand in between my book and my face. I forgot all about my plan to pretend to not notice them and slammed the book shut. Hard. I could see newfound hope rising into her eyes. I suddenly got an idea.

"I'm tired now, I'm going to sleep," I muttered. As I closed my eyes, I saw tears streaming down Elsa's face again, and Jack's brows creasing.

"She's faking it! I'm sure! I'm gonna make her notice us even if it takes all day!" He started yelling in my ear. "CAN YOU HEAR MEEEEE?"

I bolted upright and glared at him. "Can you just _please shut up_?" a grin rose into Jack's face. Elsa perked up.

"See, she can hear and see us!" Jack said excitedly. I blushed and crossed my arms furiously.

"Aw, she's so cute. I remember Anna used to do that when we were little," Elsa said. Her eyes suddenly drooped at the mention of "Anna". I glared at her.

"I am _not _a little museum display. What do you want?" I said, violently standing up. Elsa looked startled.

"It's just… you just… reallyremindmeofmysister." Elsa let that last part out quickly, as if it were a bad taste in her mouth. I could tell by her sad face that her sister was dead and instantly regretted those defiant words.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "Anyways, who are you two and why are you here?" I asked more calmly.

"I'm Elsa, former queen of Arendelle." She said former like it hurt.

"Arendelle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. What was Arendelle?

"And I'm Jack Frost," the boy said, casually leaning against the wall with his staff. He had a small smile that leaned against to the right side of his face. "We're here because we thought you noticed us. Most people don't ," he added.

"I'm, uh, Sophie," I said slowly. "And I'm assuming you made it snow outside?"

Elsa looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I, uh, saw you," I lied.

"Oh," she said.

"Anyways," said Jack Frost, clamping his hands together. "I'm assuming you have power over, like, ice and stuff?"

I smiled. "I can do more than that. All the ice instantly melted. I glanced at the fountain and imagined a waterfall over Elsa and Jack's heads. I felt a tugging in my gut and suddenly, the water shot out of the fountain. Before they could react, I instantly froze the fountain, and a thin layer of ice surrounded Elsa and Jack's heads.

"Wow," Jack said. "That was a _little_ more than I expected."

"A little?" said Elsa. "Sophie, that was amazing! How did you do that? I thought you could only control ice," she said.

"Let's just say I have a little more complicated bloodline than either of you," I said, grinning. I hadn't felt this happy since I came to Camp.

Just then, Elsa and Jack both remembered that their heads were less than a foot apart and they both blushed. To break the awkwardness, I melted the ice, and before it reached their heads, I willed it back to the fountain.

Suddenly, I heard the door opening. I realized it was time for Hannah's free time.

"She can't see or hear you," I murmured out of the corner of my mouth. "I'll have to ignore you again. Sorry," I said.

"Feeling better?" asked Hannah, smiling. I returned the smile with a grin.

"A _lot_ better."


End file.
